HZGG Rewritten
by WLL-2011
Summary: I'm rewriting all 3 parts.
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

This story is pretty self-explanatory. I am rewriting all 3 parts. Mango TV can do it, why can't I? I'm thinking of sticking it all in this story, or should I separate them into 3 stories?

I have watched HZGG from the beginning, I was about 10 years old back then and it was the very first drama I've ever watched. Since then, I have since watched numerous other dramas, but somehow my mind keeps going back to HZGG. Contrary to most people, I really love III. I do agree that is it quite different from I, the style has changed, the cast has changed, but it does not mean that it is bad. You can't compare apples and oranges. All parts have their own pros and cons. I am currently watching the new version, and am liking it quite a lot too.

Chapter 1 is currently being written, I wanted to put this out first. Please stay tuned. I will probably write quite slowly though, as I have never done a complete piece of work before.

Another thing, I may be translating some things into English really awkward or might just use pinyin instead.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters except for any OCs.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sky seemed auspicious as ever, sun shining bright and white fluffy clouds floating across the sky. There was the addition of laughter that filled the air, as wedding music played through the streets all around a troop of musicians, the groom on horseback and the sedan that contained the bride being carried by several people. The people in the street flocked by the dozens, nearly obstructing the road, a few servants had to keep them from disturbing the progress. They arrived at a large courtyard house to be greeted by the groom's father Official Liang and several servants who hustled the groom, Liang Yan to prepare for the ceremony and greet the huge group of other Officials and their friends, while some other maidservants took care of the bride.

"Congrats Official Liang," beamed Official Hui. "Your son is very lucky to take Yun Er as his wife."

"Thank you, thank you sir." Official Liang replied, before accepting greetings from the next guest.

A few more servants were directing all the guests with gifts to a building off to the side to place them in. A walkway ran all the way around the building. Once a group of guests left their gifts and went back to the main area, a couple of servants noticed a figure dressed in dirty clothing disappear around the corner to the back of the building and motioned to each other to follow.

"Who is there sneaking around the back?" one called out.

The other added, "Must be a tramp. Did you see those clothes? Let's kick him out or he'll cause trouble."

They hurried around the corner, only to find no one. They raced down the end and turned the corner again, until they went all the way back to the front, without seeing the figure again.

"Oh well, let's keep our eyes open for when we see him again." said one servant. They continued directing more guests to the building to put their gifts down when a large red cloth moved in the corner of the room. It went unnoticed however, as the people were too busy with the gifts. They left again and the red cloth was quickly thrown down to reveal a young woman. She is no other than Xiao Yan Zi.

Her big eyes sparkled with delight and she quietly unopened the nearest gift to reveal a pair of vases with intriciate designs. Oh my goodness, she thought, this is such a beauty. They will look real nice in my old room at Da Za Yuan. It will definitely brighten up the old rundown place. She was pulled from her thoughts when voices sounded at the door again. She took the vases and hid inside the red cloth again. She overheard a conversation that the ceremony was going to start immediately. Oh good, she thought, everyone will be distracted and I have all the time to go through these gifts and escape back out that same window I came in from. She spread the red cloth on the ground, placing the vases right in the middle, while going through lots of other gifts to find jewellery, plates, more vases, etc.

Outside, the ceremony took place with no problem and then it was time to get ready for the banquet. Official Liang took a moment off to the side when two neatly dressed girls approached him. One carried a bundle in her hands that she seemed to treasure greatly. The other looked shyly at her and then at Official Liang. These two girls are Zi Wei and Jin Suo.

"Hey, who are you two? The banquet is starting soon. Go out where the guests are." said Official Liang, shooing off the two girls. However, they both kneeled down in front of him.

"Please, Official Liang. We have important information to tell you. Could you hear our story?" Zi Wei replied, holding up the bundle like an offering.

"I don't have time, come back while I'm in office." replied Official Liang.

"But, you're never in your office. Me and Xiao Jie waited an entire week and you never showed up." Jin Suo spoke up this time.

"Forget it!" Official Liang snapped. He walked away briskly while the two women stood up to follow him. Official Liang was then approached by a frantic servant yelling thief!

"A female thief just took off from the gift building and is wrecking havoc and upsetting all the tables faster than we can set them up. No one can stop her!"

"What?" Official Liang yelled out. "How dare you let a thief in! Go catch her and bring her to me!" He raced off leaving the the two girls behind.

"Xiao Jie, let's go see what's going on." Jin Suo said, excited and scared at the same time. Zi Wei nodded her head and they went back to the main area.

What they saw was completely a disaster. Table and chairs were all over broken on the floor. They then screamed and had to duck as a broken table leg came hurtling in their direction and flew right over their heads and crashed into a window before falling to the ground. The broken table leg had been thrown by the thief, Xiao Yan Zi, who was on top of the lion statue in the yard, at a couple of men trying to catch her, who ducked just in time, letting the table leg go astray.

"Tian a," Jin Suo exclaimed. "What the heck is going on! We're still 50 chi away from the commotion."

"Since when did 'knife and spear has no eyes' become 'table leg has no eyes'? Zi Wei replied.

They cowered over to the side, among the dozens of other guests ducking and getting out of the way.

Xiao Yan Zi, on the other hand, had a grand nice time showing off her meager kung fu skills kicking this man and punching that man out of the way, even using the giant red cloth, which was now full of stolen items, as a giant club, swinging at the men. She kicked off items from the ground right into the faces of the men who attempted to obstruct her way. She was now running across the yard to the front entrance fighting and dodging everyone. One big very well built man suddenly stood up tall in front of her, brandishing a huge sword, snickering crudely. Xiao Yan Zi saw him and put a hand right up to her mouth before turning around, crashing right into debris on the ground, toppling over and over, still kicking and lashing out. The one well built man laughed and walked slowly right up to her, when BANG! A stone crashed into his head from behind, knocking him to the ground and out cold. Xiao Yan Zi saw her chance, and picked herself up, albeit losing a couple of pieces of jewellery from her cloth in the process. She ran across several paths to another part of the courtyard with everyone chasing and yelling at her. Official Liang decided to take matters in his own hands and began chasing after the lot as well.

Xiao Yan Zi ran around one corner when someone grabbed her and hurled her inside another building and closed the door behind him. She proceeded to punch out the man when she was grabbed by behind by someone else who yelled out in a feminine voice, "Own people, own people! Stop that Xiao Yan Zi!" Xiao Yan Zi recognised that voice immediately and stopped her punching, though not to soon to land a solid one right in the eye, to see that the man she had been trying to punch out was Liu Qing. The woman behind her was Liu Hong.

Liu Qing was mad, clutching his eye. "Do you have eyes? Take a look at who you're punching next time! We come to get you out of her and you attack us!"

"Oh my god! Liu Qing, I didn't know! I'm so sorry."

Liu Hong had just been peeking through the door and returned. "Looks like they left this part. We still hear yelling and shouting though. Let's get out quickly."

"Hey, how did you two know I'm here," Xiao Yan Zi yelled out.

Liu Qing replied, "You were missing in Da Za Yuan and those kids were giggling their heads off. Bao Ya Tou spilled the beans. Don't rush off to do something like this again. We came just in time to see that big guy going for you. My sister threw that rock."

"So that was you?" Xiao Yan Zi turned to look at Liu Hong, who nodded. "I was wondering where that came from."

"Come on, let's go." Liu Hong said, peeking out the door again, making sure there was no one out there.

Liu Qing followed while Xiao Yan Zi lagged behind, still tugging the big cloth. As she took a step out of the building, more things began slipping out of it, which she noticed and frantically bent down to stuff them back inside the cloth.

"Hurry up, no time!" Liu Qing whispered, tugging gently on the back of Xiao Yan Zi's clothing. They were too late however, as a search party came around the corner again and spotted them.

"There she is! Let's go!" shouted a man!

"Where did those other two come from!" shouted another.

Liu Qing pulled Xiao Yan Zi up, neglecting the fact she was still picking up spilled goods, and pulled her along with them, all while she shouted and yelled, "Let me pick the stuff up! You two go and block those men!"

It was another chase as the 3 ran about, attempting to find the nearest place to exit, be it a gate, a low wall or even a high wall that had a tree or something next to it. Xiao Yan Zi saw a pile of bamboo sticks against one wall and she quickly yanked and throw at the men behind them, causing chaos as they all fell back in a heap shouting and cursing. She laughed and sped up, past her two friends, still looking backwards. She turned the corner to see the main courtyard again and immediately crashed into Official Liang, who was knocked into Zi Wei and Jin Suo, who apparently were nagging him again.

"Ai ya," shouted Jin Suo, "You're on top of me Zi Wei, get off. It hurts."

"I can't! Official Liang is on top of me." Zi Wei replied.

Official Liang quickly picked himself up and off the girls, forgetting they were even there. "Thieves! How are you still here!" He shook his fist and started chasing after them.

Zi Wei and Jin Suo picked themselves up as well. Jin Suo cried out, "Let's get out of here. We've had enough excitement for today!" Zi Wei agreed, while picking up her bundle, checking its contents. After thoroughly sure they were intact, they left quickly.

Liu Qing had jumped up on a wall, and pulled Xiao Yan Zi up with him, with Liu Hong bringing up the rear, throwing a chop and a punch here and there at the men chasing them. However as soon as Xiao Yan Zi was up on the wall, the cloth opened very wide and everything just spilled off to the ground. Lots of shouts were yelled by all the common people as they dashed onto the scene scrambling to pick up whatever that fell. The tirage of people that came immediately blocked off the chasing men from getting to them. Xiao Yan Zi, frustrated yet happy, she opened up the rest of the cloth, spilling out everything that was in it.

"Everybody come and take whatever you like! It's all for you! All these greedy officials have everything and they leave nothing for us common people!" She yelled out, watching everyone gather up the stuff.

"You, you, you!" Official Liang cried out. "The three of you! I'll get you for this!"

He was suddenly joined by his son Liang Yan, "How dare you spoil my wedding, my wife is weeping over this mess! What am I supposed to show her? That we can't even keep out a group of lowlife thieves out of our home?"

The rest of their words were unheard as the 3 jumped over the wall and away through the streets on the way to Da Za Yuan.

Xiao Yan Zi cried out, "I am so happy today! We gave that no good Official Liang an unforgettable experience and humilation and lots of wealth got spread to the common people! Why don't we keep on doing this? There's so many greedy and evil officials out there!"

Liu Hong replied, "Oh no, you are not doing this again! You're very lucky we were here to help, you might probably be locked away somewhere by now if not for us."

"Come on. I would have pulled it off eventually! And with bringing those goods back. Liu Qing, you're the one who yanked me up that wall, making me lose my grip on that cloth!"

Liu Qing shook his head, knowing that he could never argue against her doing such things, being used to her causing trouble everywhere she goes. It was only a week ago she had upset an entire street of vendors because one vendor had been selling rotten goods.

They were greeted at Da Za Yuan by a crowd of kids, some asking what goods have been brought back. Xiao Yan Zi once again blamed Liu Qing for the loss of the goods, and the one-sided argument ensued again, with Liu Qing sneaking away quietly. The kids consoled her and listened all the way until dinnertime, about the adventures.

Meanwhile, Zi Wei and Jin Suo had been wandering about the streets for some time, quickly growing hungry as well. Zi Wei checked her waist, and found her money pouch was missing.

"Oh no! Where could it have gone?"

Jin Suo looked shocked, "You lost it? It was all the money we had, only a small amount, but still, it's gone."

"It must have been when we were knocked down back at the wedding. Who made those thieves crash right into us at that moment." Zi Wei replied.

Suddenly, Jin Suo's eyes lit up. She reached inside her clothing and fished out a dozen coins. "Thank goodness, we still have some. But they won't last another day. What are we ever going to do?"

Zi Wei sighed, "Let's go find a place to eat and sleep. We'll worry about that tomorrow. Hopefully we won't have much excitement like this tomorrow. Today was really a crazy day. Never in my life had I seen such a sight before!"

Jin Suo replied, "They were so bold! How can they even mess up an Official's son's wedding, and not even hide their faces. They would surely be recognised and caught."

They thought about the events over and over again until it slipped their mind from their hunger as they found a small inn to eat and sleep for the night.

**A/N: Well I didn't think I'd write the first chapter up so quickly. Please read and review. Tell me what you think. I hope the length isn't too short?**

**A couple of teasers for next chapter. Zi Wei and Jin Suo see Xiao Yan Zi, Liu Qing and Liu Hong performing in the street. Jin Suo persuades Zi Wei to play guzheng in order to earn money.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter is finally out. I've been spending more time putting the entire plotline together rather than writing chapters. Besides I only have a few hours per week to spend on this. You can expect another one by the end of the week though.**

Chapter 2

"Over here, over here!" Xiao Yan Zi yelled while banging a gong and jumping and skipping around, motioning everyone in the street to come over. A crowd gathered around in a wide circle surrounding her, Liu Qing and Liu Hong.

As soon as they were satisfied with the crowd that had gathered waiting in anticipation, Liu Qing spoke up cheerily, "Greetings everyone! Welcome. Let me introduce ourselves. I am Liu Qing, this is my sister, Liu Hong. Over there is Xiao Yan Zi, our best friend. We're from Shandong. Our parents passed away and we've travelled to Beijing to find our uncle. Unfortunately, we've hit a snag, it seems he no longer lives here, and while tracing down his whereabouts, we've run out of money. Therefore we have decided to give a performance to all of you, please offer some money so we can continue our search."

With that, Liu Qing and Liu Hong each grabbed a sword, and began sparring. Xiao Yan Zi stood off to the side, cheering them on. Liu Hong ran straight at Liu Qing, aiming her sword at his chest. Liu Qing crouched down, did a spin ducking the sword and lashed out at Liu Hong's feet, which she promptly did a backflip and slashed her sword back at Liu Qing, which he blocked with his sword. They clashed they swords over and over, lashing out and ducking blows, for quite a while. The crowd was clapping and cheering happily while yelling out encouragement.

Xiao Yan Zi started getting bored at the side and decided to join in. She grabbed a spear and aimed right in between the two just as they clashed their swords together again and started swinging the spear around like a cudgel, separating the two. The two staggered back, being unexpectedly disrupted and distracted. Liu Hong lost her balance and crashed to the ground behind her.

Xiao Yan Zi was still swinging her spear around crazily and out of control while yelling, "Ha ha ha! Liu Hong! One move and you're down already."

At that the crowd started cheering again, thinking that was part of the performance.

Liu Qing did a somersault in the air, grabbing the middle of the spear and pulled it from Xiao Yan Zi's hands and landed gently on the ground. Liu Hong had just stood up again, and sighed with her head in her hands.

Xiao Yan Zi cried out, "Hey! No fair! Give me that back!" She stood there sulking and pouting.

"What are you doing, can't you wait your turn?" Liu Qing yelled out.

"Why can't I join you? Is kicking a jianzi all you think I can do? And why do I have to do nothing while you're here having all the fun?" Xiao Yan Zi replied. "Look," she scanned the crowd, that was laughing, clapping, and yelling encouragement. They all realized by now it wasn't part of the performance. Some found it distracting but most found it even more entertaining. "They seem to be even happier since I came out."

Unbeknownst to them, off to the side, Zi Wei and Jin Suo had wandered up, hearing the commotion. They immediately recognized the three.

Jin Suo asked, "Hey weren't those the three that had crashed the wedding yesterday? What's going on here?"

Zi Wei answered, "Looks like they were performing, but it turned out to cause a huge argument instead.

Liu Qing and Liu Hong looked at each other, shook their heads. They thought they should have figured something like this would happen.

Liu Qing was finally persuaded, "Fine, fine. Let's do it empty handed though." He took all weapons and dropped them off to the side.

Zi Wei nudged Jin Suo, "Let's stay further back this time. If anything goes flying..."

The three of them then started exchanging punches, kicks, hits with the crowd still cheering wildly. It ended in disaster however, when Xiao Yan Zi did a backflip and crashed into the crowd that was unable to avoid her then rolled onto the ground.

"Ow!" she yelled, clutching her shoulder. She stood up and looked angrily at the crowd, which was now being helped to their feet by Liu Qing and Liu Hong. "Why didn't you stand back, you weren't supposed to get in my way." She proceeded to yell over and over again, this time scaring the crowd. They started to dissipate.

"Hey, don't go! We're not done yet! You haven't paid yet. We did give a performance." She grabbed a basket and tried getting the crowd to offer up some money. Few did however, even when she chased after them.

Liu Hong ran over and grabbed Xiao Yan Zi by the arm pulling her back. "Look at what you did. You now scared everyone away. To get as much as we did was plenty. Let's go home now. This is over with." Xiao Yan Zi had no choice but to give up. However, she didn't want to go home. She sulked off and started wandering in circles all over the streets instead with Liu Qing and Liu Hong unable to persuade her to go home.

Zi Wei and Jin Suo were wandering around the streets again. They had left with the crowd that had wandered off after Xiao Yan Zi crashed into the crowd.

"I don't think I can take it anymore when those three are around. Actually that one girl in particular. She seems to cause all the trouble." Jin Suo said. "I do have one idea though. Weren't they performing for money? With our lack of funds can't we do a performance as well?"

Zi Wei pondered for a minute, "I don't know how."

Jin Suo said, "Who said we had to copy their performance? We don't know any kung fu, but you are very smart. You can impress everyone with your poems and you can play the qin. You can do a lot. We can at least try."

Zi Wei responded, "Maybe. But these people may not understand poems much. They would be impressed but they wouldn't understand the poems. And I don't have a qin right now. Mine was sold with everything else before we left Jinan."

Jin Suo replied, "We still have some money left. We can used it to buy one. We can earn the money back."

It's exactly what they did. They had managed to gather quite a large crowd while Zi Wei played and sang Shan Shui Tiao Tiao. Jin Suo was standing patiently next to her, smiling.

Xiao Yan Zi, Liu Qing and Liu Hong were in the crowd too, stuck somewhere near the back at first as the crowd was too large with everyone bumping into another. Halfway through the song, Xiao Yan Zi finally managed to make her way up to the front, yelling for Liu Qing and Liu Hong to come over. Finally she saw the performer.

"Hey, those were the girls we bumped into at the wedding. I didn't know they were so talented." Xiao Yan Zi squealed in delight. She then turned to Liu Qing. "I never heard anything like this before. It was great. What was that she was singing? Shan shui tiao tiao? I've heard of jumping water but never a jumping mountain."

"Huh?" Liu Qing replied, bewildered. "I wasn't paying that much attention to the lyrics."

Xiao Yan Zi playfully punched him in the shoulder, pouted and went to focus her attention on the two girls again.

However, they were done. Jin Suo was going around collecting money from people. One burly man refused to give any and started yelling. "Hey, only one song? More please. What kind of a performance is this." A few of his goons around him echoed the same thing. They started pushing Jin Suo away, knocking the tray full of coins over and they scattered around the ground. Zi Wei saw that there was a problem and was about to intervene when Xiao Yan Zi ran up and stared yanking the goons away from Jin Suo and kicked them to the ground. Liu Qing and Liu Hong joined in and in no time had everyone pinned to the ground and cowering, unable to get up.

"Who the hell are you? How dare you come up and start beating on us?" The burly man replied.

"Hey, who are you yourself? If you want more songs you just start bullying people? You can't just ask?" Liu Qing yelled.

At this point, Zi Wei had already ran over to Jin Suo and helped her off the ground and hung back while the fight had ensued.

Zi Wei checked Jin Suo and sighed as she was not hurt, the hint of worry escaping her mind. They stood there in the front of the crowd while watching the fight.

"Those three, they were the ones wrecking Official Liang's wedding. Of all people I never would have thought the ones helping us would be them. Are they good or bad people?"

The man and his goons accepted defeat and ran away before they were beaten to pulp.

Xiao Yan Zi ran over to Zi Wei and Jin Suo and cried out, "Are you two okay?" When they nodded, she continued, "If anyone bothers you again I'll beat them to a pulp and won't let them run. Oh, and do you remember me? We were there at the Liang residence. I saw you two try to talk to Official Liang. What for? He's very greedy and bad man. He causes everyone so much trouble. Giving him trouble was the least we can do."

"We have something important information. We don't know who else to tell. I didn't know he was a bad official." Zi Wei replied.

"Good thing he wouldn't listen to us. I wouldn't know what he would do if we actually told him." Jin Suo replied.

Liu Qing and Liu Hong came over with a full tray of coins that they had finally picked back up and handed it over to the two girls.

Suddenly Zi Wei yelped out. "Hey where is my bundle?" She checked all around the ground next to her.

Xiao Yan Zi asked, "Huh, what bundle? I never saw a bundle."

They looked all around them, most of the crowd had disappeared. Zi Wei saw a man was kneeling at the side of one building, with a wide grin on his face, was unwrapping some cloth. "That man over there, he's got my bundle!" she yelled out and pointed. It attracted the man's attention and he hastily wrapped the bundle again and started running. "Hey that's mine, give it back," she continued to yell and run after him with Jin Suo lagging behind, as she was carrying the guzheng.

Xiao Yan Zi, Liu Qing and Liu Hong raced ahead of the two after the thief as well. They ran through an alley to the next intersection and caught a glimpse of the thief again, running into yet another alley. The three split up to gain time. The thief was running around in a circle, having got lost in the numerous alleys.

Liu Qing was first to race down one alley cutting off the exit for the thief. He ran into another alley, only to be cut off by Liu Hong. He ran into yet another alley, this time to be cut off by Xiao Yan Zi. All 3 closed in on him. Zi Wei and Jin Suo had finally caught up and were watching from one side. He got scared and threw the bundle into the air and ran away while they were distracting by the flying bundle. Xiao Yan Zi jumped up into the air, grabbing the bundle and landing on the ground. She let out a huge sigh. Everyone ran up to her. Zi Wei took the bundle and cried, "Oh, thank you. You saved my life. This bundle is my life."

"Make sure that everything's there. What if he made off with something."

Zi Wei took the suggestion and upwrapped it, revealing a fan and a scroll. "It's all here." She sighed again and wrapped them back in the bundle.

"What?" Xiao Yan Zi was shocked to see the contents. "A stupid fan and scroll? That was all that was in there? What junk. I wouldn't have run after that if I knew beforehand." She started to continue, but Liu Hong cut in with a "Shhh"

Jin Suo replied, "No matter what everyone thinks. But it's xiao jie's life. It's the most important items she carries and exactly why we are here. Helping her get that back is worth everything to her."

"Thanks so much for your help. Perhaps we'll meet again." Zi Wei replied. She and Jin Suo started to walk away.

."Where are you going?" Xiao Yan Zi asked.

"To find an inn." Zi Wei answered.

"Oh. I forgot, you have to be from elsewhere to not know how bad Official Liang is. Why don't you come stay with us. We have a house called Da Za Yuan and lots of people live there. Little children and the elderly. We look after them." Xiao Yan Zi replied.

Zi Wei looked at Jin Suo then looked back to Xiao Yan Zi. "Not a bad idea at all. I don't think we've been introduce. My name is Xia Zi Wei, this is my servant Jin Suo."

"Nice names. My name is Xiao Yan Zi. These are my best friends Liu Qing and Liu Hong. They're brother/sister." Xiao Yan Zi introduced themselves very happily. "Great to meet you. Hey could you play the guzheng for us again. I think everyone at Da Za Yuan would be delighted." Xiao Yan Zi looked at Jin Suo, "How about you, can you play or sing?"

Jin Suo was taken slightly aback, "What? No way. I'm just a servant."

Xiao Yan Zi then looked back to Zi Wei. "The song you sang earlier. It doesn't make sense. What kind of mountain can jump?" She proceeded to start jumping.

"Jump?" Zi Wei replied, and started giggling. "Not that tiao. It means faraway. The way you interpret is very new."

The entire group laughed and talked all the way back to Da Za Yuan.

.


End file.
